WreckedDead Things
by Fuffy Forever
Summary: ONE SHOT These are Spuffy scenes that I turned Fuffy. The dead things scene is obviously during season 6 but Faith being the person Buffy was sleeping with obviously this is my fantasy and the wrecked scene takes place after season 8 as Buffy mentions Satsu. Sorry if I have confused people using the same dialogue :)


**Dead Things- Fuffy Version **

Buffy felt so disconnected from her friends even being in the same room, sat with them. She needed time...alone. Buffy made her way up to the balcony of the Bronze and looked down at her friends dancing. She felt so lost being back in the world. It was like she was stuck in a bad dream. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice from behind.

"You see you try to be with them but you'll always end up in the dark with me" It was Faith.

Buffy, s eyes widened as she heard the dark slayers voice. Faith rested her hand on Buffy, s shoulder and whispered "What would they think of you if they found out all the things you, ve done if they knew who you really were? Faith ran her hand fingers down Buffy, s arm. Buffy remained silent as she continued watching her friends trying to block out what Faith was saying.

Faith moved her hand down to Buffys skirt and slowly pulled it up. Buffy swallowed hard and her eyes widened. "Dont!" she responded. "Stop me" Faith said as she pushed her hand inside Buffys panties. Buffy closed her eyes and didn't say anything allowing Faith to pleasure her. She moaned slightly but stopped herself. She kept her eyes closed as Faith pushed her fingers even further inside of Buffy. "No don't close your eyes...look at them" Faith gestured her head towards Buffys friends on the dance floor of the Bronze. "That's not your world..you belong in the shadows with me" Faith gently bit down on Buffys neck. Buffy swallowed and moaned again slightly as Faith ran her tongue up to Buffys ear. "Look at your friends and tell me you don't love getting away with this... right under their noses" Buffy didn't respond. She looked at her friends and allowed Faith to have her way with her. She shuddered slightly. God Buffy thought to herself why am I not stopping her? Who have I become recently? But she believed this was the only way she could feel something...anything.

**Wrecked The Fuffy Version **

The night before Buffy and Faith had finally given in to their urges. At first they had fought but Buffy finally gave in. She had to feel something. Since she had been brought back the only person she could fee anything around was Faith. The slayers had literally brought a building down as they had engaged in hours of rough sex the night before.

It was now daylight both slayers lay beside each other. Suddenly Buffy shot up. She held Faiths leather jacket against her naked body. She looked around at what was left of the building. Faith woke and looked up at the blonde slayer. Faith looked at her confused as she saw Buffy was frantic. "When...when did the building fall down?" Buffy said. Faith looked up at the wreckage and smiled as she spoke. "I dunno...must have been sometime between the first time and the...She looked back at Buffy trying to stop herself from smiling. Buffy looked down and instantly got flashbacks of the night before. "Oh...oh my god! she replied.

Buffy threw the jacket that was covering her at Faith and began frantically trying to find her clothes. She got dressed in a matter of seconds. "Shoe...i need my shoe" she said looking under the rubble and debris that lay on the floor. "What, s the hurry love?" Faith purred putting her hand behind her head and looking at Buffy seductively. "The hurry is I left Dawn all night and don't call me love! Buffy spat. Faith shrugged. "You didn't seem to take issue of that last night or with any of the other nasties we whispered.

"Can we not talk?" Buffy was pissed.

Faith sighed. "I just don't see why you have to run off so quick..thought we could"...Faith pouted and raised her eyebrows. Buffy knew instantly what she meant.

"Not gonna happen last night was the end of this freak show?" Buffy went to walk around Faith but Faith grabbed her and pulled her down to face her. She held her wrists as she spoke. Buffy had slight fear in her eyes. "Dont say that!" Faith responded. "What did you think was gonna happen..." Buffy asked. We, d read the newspaper together? Play footsie under the rubble? Faith ignored Buffy and swung her legs around and placed her hand up Buffys skirt. "Not exactly what I had in mind B"

Buffy pushed away from Faith. No...Stop! She shouted. "Make me!" Faith teased. It was no use her lips met Faiths again. She placed her hand on her Faiths face and kissed her passionately. Buffy moaned as she felt Faiths skin and kissed her soft warm lips. Buffy suddenly pulled away. "No..No I have to go! Faith shook her head. "No stay! Faith flashed Buffy a sweet smile.

Buffy got lost in her eyes and once again kissed the dark slayer with so much passion. Faith then pushed Buffy to the floor still kissing her. She still remained completely naked as she lay on top of Buffy. Buffy moaned and tried to catch her breath. Faith pulled away and looked at Buffy. "I knew I would finally get to fu..." Buffy then pushed her off and returned to pissed off mode. "What...is that was this was about? Doing a slayer? Faith smiled again. "I wouldn't throw stones B you seem to be quite the groupie yourself! "Shut up!" Buffy relied wiping her lips looking disgusted.

"I'm just saying slayers get you hot!" Faith licked her lips. "A slayer got me hot...ONE!" Buffy was referring to Satsu. "Buts she, s gone your just...your just convenient.

Faith looked slightly hurt and scoffed at Buffy. "So what now? You go back to treating me like dirt until you get an itch you cant scratch. Well forget it last night changed things I'm done being your whipping girl" Faith got herself dressed as she spoke throwing a vest top on and a pair of leather pants. "Nothings changed it was a mistake" Buffy raised her voice again. "Bullshit it was revelation B" Buffy starred back at Faith. Faith walked over to Buffy "You can act as high and mighty as you want but I know were you live Twinkie. I, ve tasted it." She stepped closer to Buffy. "Get a grip like your gods gift" Buffy replied. Faith laughed. "Hardly" She bit her lip. "Wouldn't be nearly as interesting would it?" She then moved her lips on Buffys. Buffy pushed her away and headed outside but Faith followed her and placed her arms on Buffys shoulders and tightened her grip around Buffys neck. "I may be dirt B but your the one who likes to roll in it, you've never had it as good as me...Never!" Buffy pushed Faiths arms apart and scoffed. "Your bent!" she spat as she made her way out the door throwing her jacket around her she turned to Faith.

Faith smiled" Yeah It made you scream didn't it?

Buffy ignored the comment and spat back at Faith. "I swear to god if you tell anyone about last night. I will kill you"

Faith nodded. "Right" She then pulled out Buffys knickers from her back pocket. "You..er gonna want these too? Buffy then threw a punch a Faith sending her flying to the floor.


End file.
